1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting a liquid such as ink onto a medium.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses such as ink jet printers and the like include a liquid ejecting head that introduces a liquid such as ink from a cartridge, supply tube or the like via an intermediate unit (ink introduction needle) and ejects the liquid from a nozzle. In the intermediate unit, leakage of the liquid may occur due to, for example, inferior mounting or malfunction of a cartridge or supply tube. Consequently, various measures have been taken so as to prevent a liquid which has leaked from the intermediate unit from adhering to a circuit board, connector thereof, or the like provided in a liquid ejecting head. For example, in a liquid ejecting head of JP-A-2013-233722, a standing wall is formed around ink introduction needles and a liquid discharge opening is provided at a position that does not interfere with electronic components on an inner portion of the standing wall. Further, on a side-surface side different to that on which the connector is arranged, a discharge channel that cuts through a portion of the standing wall is formed. By doing this, it is possible to discharge a liquid that has not completely discharged from a discharge opening and that has accumulated on the inside of the standing wall from a side surface of the liquid ejecting head without the liquid adhering to the connector.
However, in a structure in which a liquid that has leaked from an intermediate unit is discharged to a side surface of a liquid ejecting head, when fingers grab the side surfaces of the liquid ejecting head, the likelihood of the fingers touching the liquid that has adhered to a discharge channel becomes high. When performing work such as installing the liquid ejecting head on a carriage and installing wiring in the connector using the fingers that the liquid has adhered to, there is a concern that the liquid that has adhered to the fingers may adhere to a circuit board, the connector, or the like.